The present invention is directed to the field of windshield wipers. There are several problems with existing windshield wipers. The first relates to visibility. Since the blades and arms of windshield wipers are generally black or another dark color, the existing windshield wipers generally act to obstruct the driver's vision to some extent. In addition, during long periods of driving with the windshield wipers operating, the constant motion of the windshield wipers can have a hypnotic effect on the driver causing the driver to become drowsy. Both of these problems create potential safety issues. The object of the present invention is to provide a windshield wiper that solves these safety problems.